The Last Compartment
by XxxHarryPotterYaoiLuvaxxX
Summary: Hermione finds out Harry's shocking secret. What does a certain blond Slytherin have to do with it? First one-shot. R&R!


Hey readers! I was on my bus ride home when I thought of this so its not very thought out but I still hope you like it!

Also I realize that Luscious Malfoy (yes luscious that's dracos father to me) might not be out or hasn't even been in Azkaban in this part of Harry Potter but I changed that. He is in Azkaban in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter cause if I did there would be tons of yaoi in it, Severus wouldn't be greasy haired git, and Harry would be in Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione Granger was walkering down the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Ginny to look for a compartment to use. She was so happy she was going back to Hogwarts! She, Ron, and Harry were going into their fourth year. Even though she was happy she was worried as well. She didn't see Harry on the platform and they still haven't spotted him yet. She sighed and pushed those thoughts out of her head. She knew she was worrying too much. He probably had gotten on the train before them and already found a compartment, though she couldn't stop the bit of worry that she felt.

As she walked down the train she started to worry that there wasn't any compartments left. Everyone that they had passed so far were occupied and full. That brought back her thoughts on Harry. She hadn't seen him in any of the compartments and they were nearing the end of the train. She jumped when she heard Ron's whoop of joy and he ran off. She sighed happily as she walked towards the empty compartment. As she looked around before she went in to see if she could see Harry she spotted something odd. At the end of the train there was a wall that was kind-of different. She looked closer and noticed that the image of the wall was wavy like there was some kind of spell on it. She told everyone in her compartment she would be right back, ignored Ron's confused look, and went to find out what it was. She knew nobody had noticed it because it was very difficult to see. She wouldn't have even noticed it if it hadn't been for her extremely hard studying in illusion spells.

She put her hand on the wall and realized it was a very strong notice-me-not spell. She muttered a notice-me-not spell of her own on and around her so no one would notice what she was doing and said the counter-curse she read about. To her surprise another compartment appeared before her. But this one was different. Unlike all the other compartment doors this one was wood and not glass so she couldn't see who was in it.

She slowly opened the door and peaked inside. She stifled a gasp as she saw the last thing she ever would have guess. Harry was inside this compartment straddling another person. She couldn't see their face seeing as how Harry's was kissing the other. She tried to determine who it was by studying the persons robes. It was a black Hogwarts robe with pants, so that meant it was a boy. Her eyes widened as she realized Harry was gay! Why didn't she notice it before! She pushed those thoughts away for later and focused on trying to figure out who the other boy was. Her eyes got the size of dinner plates as she saw the Slytherin crest on the uniform. Not only a boy but a Slytherin! She couldn't believe it. She wracked her brain for a Slytherin that acted any different around Harry then any other. She couldn't think of any. All the Slytherins hated him! How could this happen?

She was about to leave and try to figure it out when she noticed something else. The other boy had platinum blond hair. Later she would swear her heart stopped for a minute. Harry was with Draco Malfoy! The Slytherin git that always picked on Harry and herself and Ron. She thought of what to do. Malfoy was obviously tricking him into this. She was thinking so hard she didn't notice that they had stopped and only came back to the present when Malfoy started talking.

"Harry, are you going to tell them yet?" Malfoy asked him with a surprising kind tone of voice. Told who?

"Well, not really. I'm really worried." Harry said in a tiny voice. Malfoy smiled slightly and lifted a hand and stroked a strand of black hair out of Harry's face.

"Don't worry Harry I know they will understand. They are your friends after all." Hermione's eyes got wide as she realized what he was saying.

"I know Draco it's just, I know they have problems with you thinking your a git who is a snobbish Malfoy."

"Harry..." Malfoy said softly but Harry didnt seem to hear him.

"I know they are going to find it kind of odd how you were forced to be mean to us seeing as how if you weren't your father would probably get killed for you being friends or even civil with us." Harry was starting to get watery-eyed.

"Harry." Malfoy tried again but Harry kept on babbling on.

"And how will they accept that we've been together for almost two years and I haven't told them yet! They'll think I don't trust them and hate me! I couldn't handle that!" Hermione was shocked. Two years? How could she not have known. That explained all the times he disappeared and how he knew of the Room of Requirements.

"Harry!" Malfoy slightly yelled. Harry jerked his head up and looked up at Malfoy with big eyes.

"I did it again didn't I?" He asked in a slightly annoyed slightly tired voice. Malfoy just nodded.

"Don't worry about it love. I'm sure that if they are the friends you think they are, not to mention how well you speak of them all the time" At this Hermione smiled a bit at the playfulness in Ma...Draco's voice. If her best friend was dating him she would at least be nice to him. "they will understand. Don't worry about that little rant you just went on." Draco chuckled. "I'm used to it. Besides there's something else I wanna do right now." Harry looked at him with curious eyes.

"What is that?" He asked. Draco just smirked and flipped them over so he was straddling Harry. Harry let out a squeak and blushed deeply while stareing at Draco with wide eyes.

"To kiss you." was all Draco said then he swooped in and kissed Harry. Harry smiled and Hermione melted. It was one of the rare smiles Harry let out. It wasn't forced and it wasn't just a tiny twitch of the lips. Harry was truly happy. Hermione felt that it was a good time to leave and quietly shut the door. She replaced the charm on the door and went back to her own compartment. When she walked in and everyone looked up at her as if to ask where she went. She just let out a knowing smile and said "Oh I just saw a lion and a ferret," and sat down next to Ron. They all looked at her like she was crazy and went back to talking. She just smiled again. She would let Harry tell them on their own. For now she was happy that Harry was happy.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? This was my first one-shot! Hope you like it! Review!


End file.
